Prom Night
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Kagome has a prom to go to!Will Inuyasha even let her go?If so who with?R&R please this is my 1st fic!(CHAPTER 3 UP!)PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The Date and the Mall!

Prom Night!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.!

My first fic!Please Review

Summary:

Kagome has a prom to go to but will Inuyasha even let her go?And if so who will she go with?Read and find out!

Chapter One: I Can Go?

Kagome sat by the fire one night cooking some ramen to shut Inuyasha up.She couldnt help but start talking about the prom that was coming up in her school.All the sudden Inuyasha looked at her with accusing eyes."are you planning on going back to your time for this prame thingy of your?Because you have jewels to find."he asked her all to rudely.Kagome glared and said coldly"yea and YOUR going to stop me?"He glared at her and said"yes" She couldnt believe him...and she was going to ask HIM to go with her?How could she even think about something like that? She just stared at him then burst out in tears how could he be sooo mean to her after all the jewels she found for him? He looked her cry he hated it when she cryed.She got up and began to run to the well but Inuyasha was to fast for her.She stoped in front of him and glared."Let me pass so i can go home.I need to get ready to go to MY prom!"she yelled at him.He just stared and then all of the sudden moved so she could pass to go home.She didnt move.He stared her down then said"hey are you going or not?She thought about it then said rather worriedly"will you come with me? the prom is the same night as the new moon sooo..."she trailed off then looked at him for a reply."you mean i can go WITH you like a DATE?"he said questionly."yeah if you wanna.i mean why would you go with me but i was ju..."he cut her off."ok ill go"he said in the middle of her sentance.She stared at him with a HUGE smile on her face.Then grabed his hand and draged him off to her own time.

They barged into her house and ran to her mom."Mom i need a dress and inuyasha will need a tux.Do you think we could go shoping?"she said quickly but slow enough to understand.Her mom stared for a second then said"ok get your stuff ready to go and some of your fathers old clothes on him.He can wear this hat i just got it."As she said this she jammed a red baseball cap on his head and turned it backwards so it looked more natural.Kagome came out of a room down the hall carrying a red t-shirt and black,baggy jeans.Inuyasha went in the bathroom and was quickly changed in to the outfit he was handed.Kagome was astonished.She stared wide eyed at the hanyou she always knew...but she didnt know he was so HOT in modern era cloths.He stared at her reaction thinking that meant she though he looked bad..oh was he ever wrong!Her mom grabed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the car and Inuyasha followed slowly.He was entertained with Kagome as she just stared at him and didny move a muscle since she saw him come out of the bathroom.(heehee)He kept waving his hands in front of her face but she didnt move an inch.He tried everything to get her to move her even flicked her in the head but she stayed as still as possible.Then her mom yelled"hey look were here!"Kagome began to blink and shake her head back and forth then got out of the car."What got in to you Kagome you didnt move a muscle the entire way here?"asked Inuyasha stupidly.(i cant beleive he doesnt get it!!!heeheehee)Ms.Higurashi stared at inuyasha like he were crazy.Then turned and continued to walk towards the mall.Inuyasha followed Kaome and her mom to a store with tuxes and dressy dresses in it.Kagome drifted around the store and got five red dresses, two black ones, and three white ones.She ran to the changing rooms to try stuff on while Inuyasha stayed behind Ms.Higurashi as she chose out some tuxes he was to try on.Then Kaome came out of the room bought her dress(wait to find out what it looks like muhahahahahaha)and Inuyasha bought his tux and they went to get ice cream at the Shake's across the mall.When they got there Kagome was bombarded by her tree friend who were looking for prom dresses as well.Then they saw Inuyasha and Erie fainted.Ayumi gasped and Yuka grabed Kagome's arm and squezed until she got out all the urge she had to yell out loud.Then Iunyasha just stared at the two girls who bent down to wake up Erie who was still on the ground from her faint.When she was awake she gasped for air until she caught her breath.Later,after ice cream, Kagome was dragged off to go shopping with her friends.She was to meet Inuyasha and her mom at Shake's in 1/2 an hour.Then ahe went to Claires wioth her friends and bought foe diamond hair clips then she went to a jemelery store and bought a silver chain necalce ,a diamond braclet,and a diamond neclace with her mom's credit card and ran to Shake's to meet up with Inuyasha and her mom.

HEY!please click the pretty button on the bottom left!Review Please!I mean this is my 1st fic and i need to know if you would like me to put more on here!I have tons of Ideas!

abbi normal


	2. Gifts and the Attempted Date Stealer

Chapter Three:Gifts And the Attempted Date Stealer

When she got there Inuyasha was there already and look alittle zoned out.Her mom said "he was asked out while in the food court and he went balistic."Figured ,Inuyasha IS a litte new but she couldnt help but wonder if he said yes or no."dont worry he said NO WAY JOSE so loud that the poor girl is probably home crying of humiliation."her mom answered an unasked question.Kagome let out a breath she didnt know she was holding and sighed in relief.'Thank god for that'and just as she finished this thought she was pulled home by the all to flustered Inuyasha. Once they were home Kagome went upstairs to change to her dress and get ready to go to the prom. Inuyasha went in to the downstairs bathroom and changed. When they were both ready Kagome can down and Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the stairs. When he saw her he ran up and gave her the corsage her mom had bought earlier that day. When she got it she smiled and held out a box to the now human Inuyasha and he took it and opened it to find the chain neclace she had bought earlier at the mall. He smiled and put it on and then walked Kagome to the hotel three blocks down the road where the prom was to be held. When she entered the room Inuyasha said he would go get drinks and left her at a table. Then the person that would ruin the dance came up to her and asked her to dance. " No sorry Hojo I have a date."she replied quickley and Hojo left looking furious as Inuyasha came up with thier drinks."Who was that?"asked Inuyasha as he sat down next to Kagome.Hojo was still watching Kagome like hawk waiting for her date to leave to do something for a second then he would swoop in and take Kagome.

While Inuyasha and Kagome sat and watched the couples dance to a slow song Kagome thought I wish I could do that, but I need to remember that I'm here with Inuyasha. He wouldn't want to dance, would he? "Um Kagome Ill be right back ok?"He asked interupting her thoughts."Ok Inuyasha, hurry back."She replied. At that moment Hojo was inching closer and closer until Inuyasha was out of sight.Unfortutunetly for him Inuyasha had left knowing that Hojo would try to make a move on Kagome(yeah right!unfortunet bleh).So Inuyasha watched as Hojo went to Kagome and asked her to dance,before she could answer he grabbed her hand and took her to the donce floor.She saw Inuyasha come back in and start heading for them.She was greatful."Mey I cut in?"he asked Hojo politly."NO!WERE DANCING HERE"Hojo yelled then Kagome said"Please"and left Hojo to dance with Inuyasha."I knew he would try to do something like that."said Inuyasha in a know-it-all kind of way."Then why did you leave so he could?""So I could make him mad that you would much rather dance with me...right?"he said."Of couse she said getting closer to him.He smlied as the song slowly ended.They went to the table to get a drink when Hojo came up, grabbed Kagome and pulled her out of the hotel. Inuyasha followed trying to keep up.When he got them in sight again he was yelling at her"Kagome, why didnt you go to the prom with me instead of that ugly gut in there?"She stared at him then began to yell back"He's nicer,cuter, and an over all better person that you would ever be.""Well I bet when your ot at school your not really sick,your really hanging out with HIM!"He yelled back."Well so what if I am?"She spat back at him with anger flaring."Then you wont need to fake it any more.Im telling the Princable!"Then he left her staring at him with fright on her face.She droped to her knees and began to cry"NOOOOOO!sobIsniffCANTsniffEXPELLED!"Inuyasha walked up.He hated it when she cryed.She saw him coming up and put on a fake smile and looked at him."Kagome, dont worry about school anymore I mean your almost dont anyway...right?"he said with sympathy in his voice."Yeah...I guess but my mom will kill me.And she will make me never see you again."she began to cry again, giving up on her fake smile."Dont worry Kagome,I wont let that happen.I need you.You cant go away.I mean if you leave how am I supposed to..."she cut him off"How can you think of those STUPID jewel shards at a time like this..you...you..get away!"and with that she ran home.

Hey please review!!!I wanna know if you like it or not!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!

abbi-normal


	3. The Unexpected Hanyou

_**hey guys srry for the delay on the update i was doing another stori called hawaii and thats one of my best so srry and thanks for your reviews...**_

**Dogoncrazy22-**i thought so to but i like Inuyasha better so i did it this way

**Kagome-Gurrl-**um thanx i guess...well she does know where i live but still...

**Inuyashafreak32-**Thanx!

_**Disclaimer:If I owned him I wouldnt be making up these fake stories! ( Dont own him )**_

_**now on with the stori...**_

**Chapter 3-The Unexpected Hanyou!**

A Week Later...

Kagome was in her room crying when she heard a faint knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called sobbing between each word.

Her mom walked in the room and sat on the end of her bed.Kagome knew what this ment... girl talk.

"Hey Kagome do you want to talk?"she asked with concern in her voice.Wow she was asking?She usually just starts talking and gets Kagome in to it.

"Sure.What about?"she asked in a shaky voice.

"About school and why you came home crying Niagra Falls last Saturday."Her mother said."Is it Inuyasha, or Hojo?

"Well Hojo found out about time travel and he said he would tell the principal about and Inuyasha only cares cause of his stupid jewel shards!"Kagome said in almost a yell.

Her mother thought about this and then said"Well i think you should go see Inuyasha because maybe he can help in a way."

Kagome looked at her mother then towards the well and then said"I dont know...maybe he doesnt care that Im gone I mean Kikyo can find the shards why does he need me anyway?"

"Well the choice is your Kagome and I would make it before dinner."Her mother said as she got up to check the cookies in the oven.

Kagpme got up and paced as she thought about what her mother had said ,then without warning her mother burst in to the room and quickly said that she needed a family meeting in the living room.

**With Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha sat near the fire and was thinking about Kagome when his thought were interuppted by Sango saying"What happened this time Inuyasha?When will Kagome come back?"Inuasha turned to her and said"She thought when I said I needed her she thought that I meant for the jewel.Why did she think that?"He was very confused but Sango quickly answered"Well thats a simple one...because you think of her as only a shard detector not anything else so thats all she could think when you said that."

Sango sounded smart and resonable but Inuasha had a come back"Who gave her the idea that I think of her as a shard detector?"He was taking it as an insult.

"Well you did all you ask her all the time is 'Have you sensed a shard' or 'is there a shard near by' and that gave everyone the impression you thought of her as a tool like when you done you will dispose of her."said Sango logicly.

Inuyasha took this badly"Well Ive asked her more than just about the shards like that time I asked her if...when...well did...ok never mind but I stiil say you're wrong."He couldnt think strait.He needed Kagome here.So he made a choice.He was going to stop waiting and he would go to her.

**With Kagome...**

"Well this family meeting has been called to give annoucments about upcoming events in this household."said Kagome's great-grandfater slowly.

Before he could go on they all heard a knock on the door.Kagome got up to get it.When she answered the door she found the one person ( or should i say hanyou ) that she least expected!

_**There thats longer right?Well review and Ill try to update soon and a little advice to those fellow writers try not to do more than 1 stori at a time its just hard to keep up with!**_

_**dont forget to review!**_

_**inu-gurrl**_


End file.
